


Dream Hopper

by Reibeam



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Gay, M/M, POV Craig, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Tweek Tweak, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibeam/pseuds/Reibeam
Summary: Craig Tucker can travel through others dreams, he never told anyone and just kind of kept it to himself, that is until he stumbled into a certain blonds dream.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. The Blonde

Craig was a vivid dreamer, so vivid that sometimes he’d stumbled into dreams that weren’t his own. Once he accidently ended up in Clydes dream, which regretfully was wet one. He hadn’t realized he was in Clydes dream until the next morning when he boasted about how big the tits were in his dream.

He never talked about his odd ability to anyone, as it was hard to believe even to himself. He could probably tell Clyde, but he could only imagine what Clyde would do with that knowledge. He’d been in practically, everyone's dreams by now. He rarely let his presence be known, mostly hiding in the shadows, watching. The award for the weirdest dreams had to go to that Fat Fuck Cartman. He’d ended up in that assholes dreams quite a few times. He dreamed mostly about...Cupid him? Cupid him was exactly what it sounded like, it was a version of Cartman that was cupid and talked to Cartman. It was weird and Craig didn’t want to think about it.

Right now was one of those times, he’d entered a dream that definitely wasn’t his own. He wasn’t sure whose it was. It was dark, he seemed to be in a cabin and was sitting on the floor. It reeked of mildew, the floorboards were rotten. He put his hand on the floor to get up but quickly pulled away realizing the ground was moist and cold. He gritted his teeth and stood up. The moon barely illuminated the room through the broken window. Craigs bones ached, he knew it wasn’t real but his legs protested anyway. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Craig froze and hid behind the door of the room looking through the little crack into the hallway, whatever was walking around wasn’t there yet, the steps were getting closer and closer though.

“Ah! Whose t-there.” a meek voice called out from the other side of the hall, opposite of the steps Craig heard before. Whoever this guy was, appeared to be seeking out whatever was stomping around.

The floorboards creaked as the guy walked down the hallway. Craig covered his mouth not wanting to let him know of his existence. Eventually he walked by the door in Craigs line of sight. The man was trembling terribly. ‘Oh jesus’ and ‘oh God’ occasionally escaped his lips seemly out of his control. He wore a button up that wasn’t buttoned correctly and had blond hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed ever. He hadn’t seen this guy before in his life. Which was weird because South Park was a small town, and he seemed to only travel to people’s dreams within the town. Everyone knew everyone.

Suddenly the stomping reached the hallway and stood on the other side. The blond froze and stood like a deer in the headlights. Terrible noises came from whatever the blond was looking at. It let out a terrible screech before bolting down the hallway. The man seemed to seize up, he gasped but seemed unable to move a muscle. Craig suddenly seemed to panic and grabbed him bringing him into the room before, whatever was out there got him. He pushed his back against the door slamming it. The blond squirmed in his arms slapping Craig desperately trying to get out of his grasp and Screaming.”  
“Shhh, shut up!” Craig whispered.

“Ahhh! I don’t know y-”

Craig covered his mouth. “I’m trying to help you, dumbass!” he whispered still leaning against the wall. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to intervene, he didn’t often, and this guy didn’t seem very thankful. Though he did finally seem to shut up. He listened for the stomping but it was silent.

Craig sighed. “I think we lost it.” he sunk to the floor feeling more relaxed.

“W-who are you?!” The blond said trembling, pointing his finger at Craig.

“Craig Tucker. You?” He said in his usual monotone voice.

“Ahh! I can’t tell you my name. I don’t trust you, what if you’re out to get me? Oh god.” He said looking around the room and practically anywhere but Craigs eyes.

Craig really wanted to know who this was and he’d never seen him before, he thought for a moment.

“What if I proved none of this is real? Would you trust me then?” Craig asked, raising a brow.

He seemed to tug at his shirt “What?!? Would’a you mean? Were right here! What if were in a simulation, oh god, not like the matrix...Are you Real??”

“Yes, were both in your dream.” Craig said grabbing the guy’s shoulders trying to stop him from spiraling.

“But that doesn’t make any-”

“Think about it.” Craig said determined to win him over. “When did you wake up this morning?”

“I-...I woke up at…” He seemed to drift into thought. “I don’t know...” he said.

Craig pressed him more. “How did you get here?”

The blonde widened his eyes. “I don’t know!” 

Everything began to shake, Craig knew why. Sometimes people freak out when they become lucid and aware they’re dreaming. Craig grabbed him again shaking him and looking into his eyes. “It’s okay! It’s fine. Just calm down.” He said.

“How do I know you’re real and not a dream person?!” he shrieked, Everything shook with more intensity.  
“How would a dream person know you’re dreaming?” Craig said a bit irritated.

Suddenly everything settled. He seemed to have calm down.

He stared at Craig for a moment, analyzing him. Then stared deep into his eyes. “How are you in my dream?”

“I do this a lot actually.” Craig said going back to his emotionless voice.

“So you hop from dream to dream? Are you a ghost or something?!” He said startled

“What? No. it’s just when I’m asleep. I’m just boring Craig Tucker, Which reminds me...What’s your name? I convinced you didn’t I?” Craig said crossing his arms

“My names Tweek Tweak.”

Craig thought it was and odd name but didn’t comment on it.

“You don’t seem boring by the way.” Tweek added.

“Well I can assure you I am.” Craig mumbled.

“You go into other people’s dream man! Ngh* That’s not boring!”

Craig was silent for a moment.

“Anyway, thanks for saving me from that thing. Do you want to be friends?” Tweek said wearing a grin.

“What if you don’t remember?” Craig asked.

“I’m sure I will.” he said.

“Yeah, we can be friends. Just don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I kinda keep it secret.”

“We should have codeword incase we meet, so we know we met.” Tweek said pulling on his collar,

“Red Racer.” Craig said “that should be the codeword.”

Tweek Nodded.

Craig awoke in his bed, he stared at the glowy stars on his ceiling and sighed  
“Fuck.”


	2. The coffee shop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's mother asks him to go to the new coffee shop in town to get her a latte

Craig combed through his hair with his fingers, still lying in bed. Why did he tell that guy about his ability? Hell, why’d he save that guy in the first place? Craig pondered, feeling a knot form in his stomach. Chances were Tweak probably won’t remember, Craig thought he’d hope Tweek would forget, but he couldn’t deny the small part of him that hope he’d remember. He didn’t catch where the guy was from, maybe he was new in town.

What a welcome…

He stretched and got out of bed. He got ready for the day, adding his blue chullo as the final touch. He solemnly walked down the stairs, following the scent of whatever his mom made for breakfast. Craig sat at the table and barely nibbled at his breakfast before his mom intercepted him.

“Hey Craig, can you do me a favor and get me a latte from the coffee shop?” she said.

“What? South park doesn’t have a coffee shop.” Craig raised his brow at his mom.

“Well, It didn’t. Now it does. It opened a couple days ago. It’s next to the movie theatre...what was the name of it again...I can’t remember it off the top of my head. I heard the owners are nice. So can you go there and get me a latte?” She asked with a plastered smile, I guess trying to pity Craig into going. It wasn’t easy to make Craig Tucker do something.

She sighed. “You can get something too.”

Craig inwardly stirred “Fine. I’ll go. What kind of latte do you want?”

“Vanilla...Thank you.” She added.

“Yeah, whatever.” Craig said standing up to leave. 

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Ugh, What?” Craig grunted.

“Please be nice. They are new in town after all.” His mother said

Craig nodded and left the kitchen heading towards the door. As he grabbed the knob his father spoke from the couch. 

“Where you goin’ Craig?” 

He let out a long breath, still holding the door. “The coffee shop.” 

He left before his dad could reply it was probably better that way. They'd not been on best terms lately, not for any particular reason, there was just tension in the air between the two of them. On one hand Craig wanted things to get better, on the other his Dad was a dick. 

The cold crisp air had settled on his face, why the hell did they have to live somewhere so cold? It must really suck for those new folks, though he guessed owning a coffee shop would help with all the warm drinks. He thought of the boy again. He wondered if that boy was part of the family that owned the coffee shop. Not that it mattered though, he wouldn’t remember last night. Very few remembered Craig wondering in their dreams, though there was an exception. 

Kenny McCormick.  
Kenny not only remembered, but was convinced that Craig had really been in his dream. Craig denied it though. He didn’t want anyone to know, let alone Kenny and his friends, especially Cartman. That guy reeked asshole, Craig knew Cartman wouldn’t let it go and would try to make him do stuff he didn’t want to do. Though he could easily see Clyde doing that too. Only more the reason not to tell anyone.

So why did he tell that boy? God, it bothered him so much. Never had he told anyone and yet, he told some random guy. Craig couldn’t have just left him in his nightmare though. Something was chasing him and he just...stood there. He was so scared and yet he was just frozen like an animal about to become roadkill. Tweek was odd. He wondered how much of his twitches and all around anxiousness was true to real life. Sometimes it was hard to tell in dreams, some people act differently in dreams contrary to real life.  
Craig was admittedly one of those people. Saving Tweek was an example. He wouldn’t do it in real life, at least he’d like to think so. He never saw himself as a hero despite the not so normal power to travel the dream world. It was icky in his mind.

He passed the park meaning he was almost there. He saw the movie theatre just ahead and quickend in pace, wanting this trip to be over with. 

Once he was in front of the movie theatre, he saw the coffee shop next door. It gave Craig an odd feeling in his gut, it was like it had just popped out of nowhere, he didn’t remember construction. It’s not like he would’ve noticed though, he didn’t care enough about this hick town to notice. He entered the building and was immediately hit with the stench of coffee. It was almost hard to breath, his eyes watered at the smell.  
It looked pretty nice, there were a lot of tables and a couple booths. The place was packed. He even saw Kenny and his friends. Which sadly meant Cartman was also there. Cartman seemed to notice him and glared at him. Craig gave him a good death glare back. If only he’d known how much embarrassing shit about his dreams he kept inside. Thankfully he didn't. 

He got in line to order his mom's latte. The line was a little long so he pulled out his phone. He was then met with several texts from Clyde.

[ i want pretzels :,( ] - Clyde 4:32 am

[ i’m actually cryin rn ] - Clyde 4:33 am

[ wait i found sum :) nvm ] - Clyde 4:45 am

He lost brain cells reading the messages, but it’s not like it was unlike Clyde to send stupid texts at 4 am. He put his phone back in his pocket, not able to take it anymore. There were only a couple people in front of him so he kept looking around the shop. The walls were mint green, almost giving it a vintage 70s vibe. The floor was polished hardwood, it probably made spills easier to mop up.

After a few moments it was Craigs turn, he walked up to take his order but was found dumbstruck. It was him. The blond from his dream  
It was Tweak.

They were both speechless for a second. Tweak nervously laughed, his eyes quickly scanning Craig up and down.

“Uhhh, what can I get you?...sir..” he seemed to be trembling a bit.

Craig shook himself out of his thoughts “oh uh...a vanilla latte...and a hot chocolate.” he felt his cheeks get hot and just wished he could disappear right now.

“That’ll be $8.53.”

He pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to Tweak.  
Maybe he’d forgotten. That was for the better.

Tweak handed him his change and Craig started to walk away.

“Wait!” 

Craig turned around to look at Tweak. His brows were furrowed and full of confusion he just kept looking at Craig.  
“Do I-agh.. know you?” Tweak asked still perplexed at the sight of Craig.

“I don’t know, what’s the codeword?” Craig shrugged

Tweak seemed to think about it for a moment, seemingly more and more lost the more he thought about it.

“i... don't know,” he said.

Craig sighed and walked away to wait for his drinks. He sat at an empty booth. Part of him had wanted him to remember, he could’ve told him. But he wasn’t about to tell some random guy about his power, or well, while he was awake. He laid his head on the table. It was better this way anyway. I mean it’s not like they really know each other that well. Though maybe they could’ve. 

Tweak came out with the drinks and set them on the table. Craig thanked him and got up to leave. Tweak grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

“It’s Red Racer right?”

Craigs eyes widened. “What?’

“The Codeword, it’s Red Racer right?” he said his eyes darting every which direction.

Craig took a breath, “uhh, yeah. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know it's been a while just have had a lot of life in the way, i hope you enjoyed anyhow. :)


	3. the other blonde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek chat a bit

“What?! So it was all R-real?” Tweek shrieked a little too loud. A couple people turned their heads to look at them, including Cartman and his friends.

Craig took notice of this. “Dude, lower your voice, I don’t want anyone to know, remember?” 

“Right, sorry...it was real right?” He said meekly, trying to be quiet.

“It was a dream, so no.” Craig said.

Tweek sighed and sat down in front of Craig

“T-that's not what I meant. I mean like, you were really there, in my dream.” Tweek said giving Craig a crazed looked.

Craig shrugged “Well yeah, I guess it was real in that sense.” 

Tweek looked Craig up and down giving him an odd look.  
“What?” Craig muttered. 

Tweek furrowed his brow “Why are you so calm?! T-this is freaky!” 

“Not really. Besides, you're in South Park now. This town’s a cluster-fuck.” 

“You know, dream you seemed a lot nicer.” Tweek said crossing his arms.

Craig frowned. “Reality stinks.” He uttered.

Tweek looked down at his hands and back at Craig. “Do you...Do you still want to be friends?” 

The stare Tweek was giving Craig felt like it was burning a hole right through him. It caught him off guard. “Um, yeah. I-i mean if you want to.” Craig blabbered.

Tweek perked up “Well, I get off in like an hour i-if you want to hang out.” 

“Yeah sure, I just gotta drop off my mom's coffee.” He’d almost forgotten about it.

Tweek stood up “Okay, well I gotta get back to work. See you then.”

Craig did an awkward little wave, stopping the moment he realized he was doing it. 

He grabbed the drinks and got up to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Kenny.

“Who’s dream boy talkin’ to?” Kenny said with an obnoxious grin.

“I told you, I wasn't in your dream. Weirdo.” Craig grumbled.

“You’re not convincing me any time soon. Besides you didn’t even answer the question.” 

“His name is Tweek.” Craig said just wanting to leave the conversation as soon as possible.

“How’d you two meet? Didn’t he just move here?” Kenny asked

“Yup. We met, just now.” 

“Not to be that person, but you’re not exactly a people person Craig.” Kenny said, raising a brow.

“Wow, really? I had no idea. Talking to you definitely isn’t enough to figure that out.” Craig said sarcastically, with an added fake smile. “I’m leaving, my mom will be pissed if I bring her coffee home cold.” 

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Stink face. Bye.

Craig rushed out the door to get away from him before he tried to talk again. His mom probably wouldn’t really care if her coffee was cold. He just wanted an excuse to get away from Kenny. He always gave Craig an odd feeling. Though it was probably due to the fact that he wouldn’t let the dream thing go. He dreaded the day anyone believed him. Kenny sure had a knack for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Once Kenny said the Dream thing “Made Craig a freak like him.” Craig definitely didn’t know what he meant by that and didn't really want to. Ever. Knowing Kenny he assumed it was probably some gross joke about being freaky in bed.

Craig sipped on his hot chocolate. It was warm and sweet. It burned a bit in his hands, clashing with the cold air.

Kenny always dreamed about death. It was always so surreal. The weirdest part being Kenny wouldn’t wake up the moment he died like everyone else would. He’d just lay there a bloody mess most of the time. Craig would sometimes step out of the shadows and stand over his corpse. Kenny would sluggishly look at him, bloodied and all, and smirk. It creeped Craig out. What weirdo constantly dreams about dying? It’s not even a nightmare if he isn’t scared enough to wake up.

It really made his stomach fall in a pit every time he thought of it. The way he smirked while being a dead corpse just unsettling.

Craig entered his home quietly, sneaking past his dad. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen, seeing his mom was still there, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He gently set her latte on the table.

"Thank you. what did you get Craig?" She asked, looking at his cup.

"Oh, I got a hot chocolate. You know I'm not much of a coffee person." Craig said aloof.

“You meet anyone new?” She said, taking her eyes off the newspaper.

“Uhhh,” Craig was caught off guard a little by her question. “Yeah, I met a guy named Tweek. We’re gonna hang out once his shift is over.”

“Tweek?...What a weird name.” His mom remarked before glancing back at her newspaper.

Craig finally took the chance to stroll upstairs to his room. He had a bit of time before he had to walk back to the coffee shop. His room was neatly cluttered, things littered the floor but he knew where everything was so he didn’t bother cleaning it. Stripe #6 sat in his cage atop Craigs dresser. Craig wandered over and took him out to hold him. 

Stripe #6 was much older than any Stripe that had come before him. He was 9 years old, the average lifespan of guinea pigs was 4-8 years. He liked to think he took very good care of him. He gently pet him, not wanting to stress him out too much, as at his age it could very well be deadly. Craig walked over to the bed and lied down, setting Stripe on his chest. He tried not to breathe too hard, still not wanting to cause stress. He crawled up to Craigs face, and started walking all over it. Craig couldn’t stop the gut deep laugh that came out. Stripe just sat on his forehead. Now Craig was trapped for life, or whenever Stripe moved. He didn’t feel like disturbing him at this very moment.

Though it wasn’t long until it was time to make his way back to the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update, just been feeling stuck with quarantine and all that. :p

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first real fanfic and i had a lot of fun writing it, don't worry there will be more :D


End file.
